moltendimension_scraptunia_ultimate_custom_nightfandomcom-20200216-history
Plutia
Role in Moltendimension Scraptunia: The Titanic Genocide Plutia is the Goddess of a 1980s parallel universe in Hyperdimension Neptunia, and is also the heir to the title of Metalatious GRAND CPU, next to Bon-Bon, in Moltendimension Scraptunia. She is a calm, soft toned girl, who enjoys naps and making plushies for her friends. Her nature is calm, but sadistic when angry. Plutia stands at a height of around 4'5", making her quite the short CPU. In Moltendimension Scraptunia, she has a crush on only two characters: Neptune and Freddy. Neptune is Plutia's best friend, and they tend to get along very well. But the more she hangs around her psychotic buddy, the more attached she grows to Freddy. Both have an extremely terrifying and menacing attitude when transformed, and will not hesitate to infinitely punish any foe who resists them. In the beginning of the story, Plutia and Freddy couldn't stand each other, constantly fighting for the title of "TERRIFYING DOMINANCE". Being the Sadistic CPU she is, Plutia will always torture any "pets" who need discipline, and beat them senseless until they give in. However, she has never had to deal with someone like Freddy before, so her attempts to become dominant over him fail EVERY SINGLE TIME, as his freaky ass stuttering and laughing scares her in both forms. Each attempt came closer to success than the last, but the sadist will NEVER out do the psycho. After several fights, the two realize that they share a very similar and menacing attitude, and decide to fight as a duo. Now that they are paired up, Plutia slowly starts glowing closer to her partner, making Neptune jealous. The thing is, Pluts and Fred share more in common, when it comes to strategies, hobbies, and even ways of thinking! Their chemistry would only continue to grow stronger and stronger, and towards the end of the story, Plutia would gain a new transformation, known as Molten Iris. However, this form can only activate if she is in combat with Freddy, and both have been driven to the brink of desperate measures. Molten Iris and Molten Freddy are the most powerful beings in the story, and when fighting together in harmony, they have the power to ELIMINATE an entire dimension with a single attack!!! However, Scrap Baby and Scrap Rei are the balance in power between the two duos of destruction and chaos. Despite their unrealistic power, they can't defeat the Dark Goddess for good by themselves. As seen in the Metalatious caverns, the prophecy states that ALL protagonists are needed to perform the "BOND BETWEEN SOULS", which is the only way to eliminate the Dark Goddess. The two pairs would be constantly striking the other, inflicting more and more damage with each blow. But, The Dark Goddess was too much for them, and is able to slice off their lower halves, causing fatal damage. When the two psychos are near death, Freddy would crawl over in pain, finally admitting how he feels towards his Plu-Plu, just hoping to get in one kiss with her before Gamindustry goes down in flames... At least until the rest of the cast shows up. The rest of the CPUs arrive a split second before the Psycho and the Sadist are killed, and the Guardian Angel lands on top of them, providing them an other worldly healing field, letting them grow their limbs back. If it weren't for Titanus Mosura, all would be lost... The Psychotic Duo are then accompanied by all of Gamindustry's CPUs, former foes such as CFW Trick and Croire, RED, Fredbear, IF, Compa, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, Bon-Bon and Blanc, Titanus Rodanus, and Titanus Gojira. Why have the Titans arrived? Moments before CFW Magic's heated demise, Titanus Ghidorus had been awakened by Freddy Fazbear and Dark White, in attempt to turn the Dragon into their slave. However, their instant reactions and lack of thorough thought process causes them to forget that Monster Zero had grown from 521 ft to 1259 ft TALL, WITH A NEW WINGSPAN OF 5092 FT!! However, Gojira had grown significantly, to a massive height of 947 ft tall, coming in at over 1500 ft long. Rodanus grew tto 582 ft tall, a new wingspan of about 2045 ft wide. Mosura has grown from 50 ft to 300 ft, with a new wingspan of 1987 ft wide. Why put this information here? Because the Titans are so abnormally gigantic, that the CPUs aren't able to take them on. This means that Gojira, Rodanus, and Mosura, would all take on Ghidorah, while the rest handle The Dark Goddess and the rest of her forces. Custom Night In the Custom Night, she is one of the 50 selelctable characters. She will travel down the left or right hall, and shows her leering face when she gets to the door. All you have to do is close the door and she will leave. Fail to do so when lifting the monitor, and she will end your run.